


Peaceful

by ChickiTendies



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I wrote this to cope with Chapter Two, M/M, No Angst here-, Short One Shot, Stan is an angel and I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 09:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickiTendies/pseuds/ChickiTendies
Summary: peace/pēs/noun1.freedom from disturbance; tranquility.





	Peaceful

**Author's Note:**

> IT Chapter Two fucked my shit up.  
I pulled an allnighter so my judgment may be shit but I think this is fluffy and cute

Bill Denbrough was rarely at peace.

He was always stressing and fussing over one thing or another, usually having to do with his books.

But this morning? He felt more at peace than he’d been in years.

Soft light shone through the blinds, the pitter-patter of rain on the roof, the occasional crash of thunder. It was perfect.  
Bill blinked his eyes opened slowly, letting out a soft yawn. He’d gotten a good night's sleep for the first time since he was a kid. He looked down at the boy in his arms, and smiled fondly.  
Stanley was tightly wrapped around Bill, with his face buried in the crook of Bill’s neck.  
He looked peaceful, calm, and beautiful. Stanley had a small smile on his face, the sight of which made Bill’s heart melt. He wished Stan could always be this happy, calm, and peaceful, he could sit and admire him forever,   
the way his curls were tousled and poking straight up, he buried in a wildly colored, and patterned sweatshirt that was much too large for him. (It was probably stolen from the boy’s best friend, Richie.)  
Bill stretched a little, careful not to wake Stanley. He planted a soft kiss on the boy’s forehead, sliding out of bed and running a hand through his hair, smiling fondly at the boy in the bed once more before walking out of the room.

Bill crept into the kitchen, glancing at the calendar. It was a peaceful Sunday, and nothing was going to ruin it. He slid over to the counter, starting a pot of coffee for himself, and getting out a tea bag for Stanley.   
He grabbed a mug, one with birds on it. (Apparently, they were Hooded Orioles. Bill couldn’t keep up with all the different kinds of birds-) He put the teabag in, Stanley’s favorite was raspberry tea, and then he poured the hot water in, feeding their cat while waiting for it to steep

Just in time, he felt a pair of arms gently wrap around his waist. Bill smiled, speaking softly. “Good morning, sleepyhead~” He poured the honey in Stan’s tea, sitting it on the counter. “I made you some tea, ‘m about to start on breakfast.” He hummed, turning around to press kisses all over his sleepy boyfriend’s face.   
Stanley scrunched his face up at the kisses, in a way that Bill found extremely cute, which resulted in more kisses. 

“I can make breakfast, you don have to..” Stanley slurred, still in a bit of a half asleep state. “No, you’re still pretty much asleep, I don’t think you should cook.” Bill chuckled as Stan ran his hands through Bill’s hair, murmuring nonsense before giving him a peck on the nose and sitting down at the table in defeat.   
Their son, a brown tabby kitten named Scout lingered by the table, clearly not satisfied with the breakfast he’d already been given, judging by the meowing coming from the tiny cat.   
Stanley picked the noisy kitten up, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “Good mornin’ son.” He yawned, petting the cat. Stanley took the chance to admire Bill while he was cooking.  
Bill was always gorgeous to him, but there was something extraordinary about him in the morning, unkempt hair and sleepy eyes, that just made him fall in love a little more every day. 

Eventually, at some point while Stanley had zoned out, his lover had come to the table with breakfast.   
Bill sat down two plates of pancakes, some syrup, and chocolate chips, fixing his pancakes.  
After they had both begun eating, they began chatting about pointless things.  
Work,  
How Audra is doing,  
The Fluffy Son named Scout,   
They even planned a few date nights.

“And that’s wh-” Stanley was suddenly cut off by a yawn.   
At the very moment, Bill stood up, practically dragging the other up. “What are you doing?” Stanley chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “I’m tired, you’re tired, we’re going back to bed, c’mon.”  
Bill picked up Stanley, who didn’t protest.

Once they reached their room, Bill sat Stanley down and flopped beside him.  
As soon as Bill’s body hit the bed, Stan threw a leg over him and hugged him from the side, wrapping all of his limbs around him. Bill chuckled, running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair.  
“I love you~” Stanley hummed softly, pressing a kiss to Bill’s neck. “I love you too.” He smiled, burying his face in his boyfriend’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/kudos make my life 100x better y'all don't even know-
> 
> My Tumblr: Albertdoesnteatglass


End file.
